Days Go By: Life Over 18
by Sykadelix
Summary: Four girls, one world. Follow the story of Anita, Trisha, Cynthia, Ida (and Jemma) as they start College. Await stories of humor, romance and all the crap college students do for a living. But the question is: will it always be the same? Originally called World of Sykadelix. Chapter 1 now updated.
1. The Starting Field

**Alright, time to get this started. This is practically the first comedy story I've ever been serious with.**

**Disclaimer: There are none. Hell yeah! This is this is MY work in all it's glory!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Starting Field**

Yes we all love college students. Be it their parties, weed, sex, the whole shebang. But do we ever get stories about them? Yeah we got Grownish but that's beside the point. The real question is do we ever get stories of not frats, not sororities but those guys who aren't even in America? The people from outside. This is their story.

This begins in New Jersey in the town called Borrough. In the busy city was an apartment and on the seventh floor resided two girls. And these two girl were in for an adventure...

"Hey Anita, I'm home!" Trisha shouted as she entered the living room with groceries. "C'mon, I got Cool Ranch Doritos!"

The living room was dead silent. And Trisha knew exactly what she was doing.

Setting the bag of the kitchen counter, she made her way into one of the two bedrooms in the house where her roommate, Anita was fully concentrated on her laptop. Viciously typing down...

"Let me guess, trying to finish that chapter?," Trisha started just before checking the computer clock, "Which you said you would publish in an hour?"

"Don't get too snarky about it. It will be finished riiiiiiight now!" Anita said as she saved her work and shut her laptop. "You were saying..."

"Nothing that makes you any better at school work. Yeah, I still remember Primary school."

"...So you said you got Doritos..."

"Anit, let's be real. You have to do your work on time if you don't want too much work on your shoulders. If you can't handle this, what about all the assignments the lecturers will give us?"

"Oh come on, from what I heard, they don't even check those," said Anita, undaunted.

"Uh huh, and where did you hear it _from_?" asked Trisha, crossing her arms.

"...So what flavor are those Doritos?"

"That should teach you not to sass me without, and capture this word clearly, _justification_," Trisha emphasized.

"Trisha, I was in the Debate Club in High School. Don't talk to me about _justification_," Anita said, mimicking her friend.

Anita and Trisha had been friends since they were in primary boarding school in Kenya. They were both new to the school they had transferred to but Anita was a semester older.

When they met they did not converse much until they were put in the same cubicle in their second and final year. In that final year, they had discovered a lot about each other...

On one hand, Anita hand a severe problem of trusting others and it had escalated from another friend she had that double-crossed her. The grief turned her into an introverted quietist who thought the only way for her to be peaceful was to be alone.

But that was until a tragic accident came unto Trisha. At only a year old, Trisha lost her mother to a local epidemic and therefore never truly felt a mother's love. She had been under the care of her father for the next fifteen years. Unfortunately during that last year in the school, she got news that her father–who since fell ill prior to her arrival in the school–passed away, making her an orphan.

The two girls had comforted each other and helped each other. With that their relationship grew. By the fifth month of the school year, they were practically best friends.

They did their final exams and sadly had to go to separate high schools, thinking they'd never see each other again. That is, until they miraculously bumped into each other a few months back, ready to start college.

"Speaking of High School, when are your two friends coming?" asked Trisha.

"You mean Cynthia and Ida? They texted me on Instagram while you were gone. They said they would be here by tomorrow and that we should meet them at the airport by eleven," said Anita.

Trisha always found Anita's description of Cynthia and Ida very vague.

Apparently, as they were in different schools. Life had to change somehow. Trisha, now under the care of one of her uncle's, had moved to London and continued her study under British system.

As for Anita, she couldn't move back to America until she finished High School.  
As she was a freshman, she and several others were not that open with each other until later. She however was still a bit shy and her introversion strengthened until one day when the class she was in had a punishment of cleaning the school cafeteria.

She was given the duty of cleaning out the sinks, a job she always hated to this day. The people who had to help her were in fact the two girls. Apparently, everything clicked from there.

Now she was to meet them for the first time and be roommates with them for the next four years. Anita seemed to have been preparing for this day since time unknown. She already requested that they share a room as Cynthia and Ida share the other.

"Hey Anit, I'd hate to leave you alone but I think I left some of my stuff in the other room," she remembered.

"No need to hate. I'm cool with that any way. Go do your thing," said Anita as her roommate left.

_[You know you can just stop leaving her in the shadows. This isn't some kind of drama series.]_

_'I may be doing it wrong, but I thought it would be better if she got to know them more by herself than from me.'_

_[God, no need to be all sarcastic...]_

_'With you, I'm forced to.'_

Now this is a funny story. But during the time of her loneliness prior to being with Trisha, Anita had... other coping habits.

Being a loner, she allowed her imagination to go out of hand. This actually helped her to discover her main talents, writing and drawing. And being an introvert she had ways of conversing with herself. With time it almost felt like talking to another person. But she wasn't crazy, it was like a way of being sane with herself. Nonetheless, she decided to give her conscience an identity by the name Jemma.

_[Honestly, how well do you expect this to go?]_

_'Hopefully, everyone will be the same as they were years ago.'_

_[Yeah, and I have freedom of expression. Anita, you know it may not be possible. Times change, people change.]_

_'I guess you're right. Maybe everybody's changed except me. Trisha's already turned into a genius for her age, not that she wasn't already smart. I'm just static.'_

_[Actually you are a bit more mature for your age.]_

_'Stop saying bullshit that makes me feel better.'_

_[I actually thought you'd agree with me here. Forgot the norm...]_

* * *

So the girls slept for the night and morning came.

Trisha was rejuvenated for the day jumping out of bed and stretching to her body's content. She checked the clock.

9:00 am

They had two hours to be in the airport which was already a one-hour drive.

She turned to the left to see Anita, sprawled out on her own bed with not a care in the world.

_'Welp, sorry to end your dreams, Anita,'_ she thought as she walked over a nudged her friend's shoulder.

Anita's response was to pull the covers over her head.

_'I swear, you are the laziest person I've ever met. Some things just never change.'_

Trisha however had a strategy, one that worked every time.

"Naruto is the strongest saiyan," she spoke into her ear.

"DO YOU _WANT_ TO GET KILLED!?" Anita cried shooting up.

"You can thank me later weaboo," Trisha casually said.

"I'M NOT A F***ING WEABOO!" she retorted.

"Of course you are," Trisha teased.

"Oh yeah, look who's talking," said Anita.

As Trisha was the genius, Anita played more as a geek. It made Trish a curious of how their new friends would play out. Speaking of which...

"Well, it's time to get up. We have less than an hour to get to the airport,"

"What? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! Let's go!" Anita asked, bolting out of the room with a swiftly snatched towel.

"So I'm on breakfast duty again. Charming..." Trisha told herself.

* * *

Later they narrowly manager to make it on time to the Burrough Airport. They had trouble looking for the terminal but they managed to get there. So all they had to do was sit and wait...

"Anita, I'm beginning to doubt they'll be here early like you said," Trisha thought.

"What makes you say that?" Anita asked.

"Well we've been here for almost half an hour and now I remember how we Africans estimate time," Trisha said.

"I don't do that right?" Asked Anita.

**Flashback**

**"**Alright Anit, I'm at the restaurant and I still can't see you," Trisha said on the phone.

_"The hell are you talking about? I've already ordered my food hurry up in here already!"_ Anita shouted on the other line.

"But you said we had to meet at the restaurant at noon," Trisha reminded her.

_"No, we had to meet IN the restaurant at noon. I guess that's what happens when you text other people when I talk to you,"_ Anita reprimanded, prompting Trisha to run straight to their table.

"My WhatsApp chats are none of your business!" She harshly whispered.

"Oh, really because they seem to get in the way of our livelihood," said Anita.

"I'm beginning to think you're taking this friendship too seriously," Trisha deciphered.

"So what if I am? Don't I have the right to stand by you? Unless you're seeing someone else," said Anita.

Trisha's response was only a facepalm.

**Reality**

"Well, you're different. You're American." Trisha said.

"Yeah but both of my parents are Kenyans. It's possible," said Anita.

It was true but Anita was American in that she was born in USA but was never documented as a Kenyan.

"Anyway, I just wanted to know, what are Cynthia and Ida like?" Trisha finally asked.

"I told you about them already," said Anita.

"All I _do_ know about them is that you met in high school and you've been friends since," said Trisha.

"So what else do you want to know exactly?" Anita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your dynamic. How are they like with you? Are they nice to you?" Trisha asked.

"Well, if I said they're nice, I'd be lying," Anita said flatly.

"Oh," said Trisha, pretty daunted.

"No, it's not what you think. They are friendly just, there's a certain way we interact..." Anita started.

"So, is it like the way you and I get along?"

"Yeah, just to a higher degree."

"What do you mean 'higher'-"

But before Trisha could even finish that sentence, Anita suddenly fell face-down on the floor.

Trisha was shaken at how it happened but put two and two together. She didn't fall on her own. She was pushed.

Helping her up, Trisha looked up to see two girls, both of African origins. They were both bigger compared to Anita's scrawny appearance. They were however rarely an inch shorter. Trisha correctly assumed the one who pushed her was the lighter skinned one wearing a red college jacket.

"Still haven't gained any weight, have you?" asked the one in the green wife-beater.

"It's high metabolism, I can't help it if I'm that light," said Anita as she dusted herself off.

"Yep, it's her. I told you so," said the one in the jacket.

"My God, you two are so reckless. Welcome to America, guys," Anita said hugging the two.

"Wait, that's them?" Trisha asked.

"It sure is, Trisha. Meet Cynthia and Ida." Anita introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Trish," said Cynthia, the girl in the jacket.

"It's so great getting to see you again Anit," said Ida, the girl in the wife-beater.

"You too. Good thing we still have some time left till we start college," said Anita.

"Hopefully, we won't waste it on taking drugs and waking up with a guy you never knew till last night," Trisha snarked.

"I like your way with words," said Cynthia, "but we're not that type. _Yet_."

"You know what, why do we eat somewhere? I know a place," Anita suggested.

"Sure, as long as it not that diner," said Trisha.

"It's that diner," said a sheepish Anita.

"Oh my God..." Trisha grieved. "Fine, but you'll have to tip her this time."

"Trisha!"

"You wanted to go there, it's your loss, not mine."

"You two have a great bond, don't you?" Asked Ida.

"Going strong since Standard Eight," said Anita, laying a hand on Trisha's shoulder.

"So how long have you been friends?" asked Cynthia.

"Since primary, but we never got to meet since until a month ago," said Trisha.

"A month? For a girl like Anita, I expected much longer," Ida deciphered.

"Well, what matters is that we're all getting along. Hopefully, if we stick together, college might not be so bad..." said Anita.

_[I can't wait to see how the four of you f*** this up...]_ said Jemma.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**I'll describe the characters' appearances in a separate 'story' so don't worry about how they look like.**

**Also, the next few chapters will have a continuity format. Once that's over, the chapters would from now on have an episodic run a la cartoons. I would even include a gag at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Until then, bye! **


	2. Afternoons in Burrough

**I would like to ask everyone to stay clean and safe during this pandemic. The virus is no joke but all it takes is for us to take care of ourselves. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter brought to you by... Oh crap... I wrote the chapter myself. So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Afternoons in Burrough**

The four girls were now tearing through the city, just watching the scenery, except for Trisha who was driving. They all had different things to think about.

Cynthia was already coming up with a bucket list. Joining the sororities, having parties, it was practically endless. Though she had to take care of herself. No drugs. She knew that. That and her mother wouldn't get enough of it.

Ida was planning to join the basketball team. Hopefully, there might be another thing she could be good at. Not a lot of 'hand' games were famous in the college. She didn't know much about baseball and American football sounded a bit too rough. Not that she wouldn't consider playing it at any point.

Anita was figuring out how she would start out in college. She didn't know anybody and trusting people would be so much harder given what she bothered to hear on the grapevine. That was why she suggested that they stick together. She had nobody else to lean on. And Jemma's words were bound to come to pass. Anything could happen.

Trisha was a bit uneasy concerning their first encounter with the two girls. Yeah, they seemed okay, apart from the fact that the first thing they did was push Anita at the terminal. Was Anita _sure _of her choice of friends?

"Um, Anita, just where exactly are we going?" asked Cynthia, finally breaking the ice for a conversation for she hated awkward silence.

"Oh, we're going to Rosita's Café. It's not really far from where we live," Anita replied, kind of missing the calm silence.

"Although the reason she chose that place is up for investigation," said Trisha.

"Come on! At least her food is awesome and affordable!" Anita whined.

_[Food and cheap things. Don't be surprised about you birthday gifts, fam.]_

"Why? What's wrong with that place?" asked Ida.

"It's the owner, Rosita," Trisha said. "She hates millennials."

"Does she think we have a plague or something?" Said Ida.

"In a way," Anita continued. "She thinks we are degrading society. That we are the 'catalyst that brings about the regression of the hard working world'."

"She's single, isn't she?" Asked Cynthia blatantly.

"Married," said Anita.

"Trish, you've seen her husband?" Cynthia asked again. "How is he on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Why ask _me_ that? They're twice our age!" Asked a baffled Trisha.

"First of all, Anita's tastes are questionable," said Ida.

"That _is _true," Anita seconded casually.

"And secondly, I'm pretty sure you've scaled male singers like this so this may not be so different," said Ida.

"Fine," Trisha sighed. "He should be a 4 at best but should be a 6 by her standards."

"Ooh, that's sad. What about his ass?" asked Cynthia.

"Why in the holy world would I want to look at his butt?"

"Curiosity?" Cynthia tried to find out.

"Hey, I've realized Trisha has a pretty clean mouth," Ida noted.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Asked Cynthia.

"I just hate cursing," said Trisha.

"It's true. Back in Primary, I called somebody an asshole in front of her. She threw up her lunch," said Anita.

"Damn!" said Cynthia and Ida in unison.

"It's okay now. I've learned to tolerate it from someone else," said Trisha.

"Have you ever tried to curse yourself?" asked Ida.

"Do you wanna see me puke my guts inside out in this car?" Trisha challenged.

"Hey, is that the café?" Asked Ida, now wishing to dodge the subject.

"It sure is," said Trisha as she parked just near the entrance.

* * *

The girls stepped into the fresh air just before they stepped into the suffocatingly savoury smell of the fast-food restaurant.

Before they could even get to the counter though...

"You again?"

The new girls were startled while their chaperones boredly stood and faced the direction of the thick Jersey accent: Rosita Velaquez.

"So, you just decided walk in with some new friends and go 'hey, how about we just stop cooking a f***ing feast and take them to a restaurant'?"

"Mrs. Velaquez, can't we just treat our friends to your food?" asked Trisha.

"And factor myself into getting you all obese?" Asked an appalled Rosita.

"Settle down ma'am. We all have our limits," said Anita.

_[That and this girl getting obese can now be classified as passing thought and nothing more.]_

"Look, I'm pretty sure given your opinion on this that you're sure you're food is okay for us. And besides we'll use up the energy having to go back. This way you gain more than we do when we pay you," said Trisha.

"You young adults are always paying your way out. I swear, I can compare a gold mine to your bank accounts," said Rosita nastily.

"We... don't have bank accounts..." Said an uneasy Ida.

"Oh my God, just move to the counter," said Rosita as she walked away.

* * *

"So, you think I can land an Asian?" asked Trisha as they sat in their table.

"Well, you're smart. I think you can," said Anita.

_[I oughta slap your shit for that reason.]_

_'Go ahead. Try,'_ Anita thought as she sipped her cola.

_[You know, I'm flipping you off right now.]_

'_You keep doing that sweetheart.'_

"Hey, do I look like a Delta or a Kappa?" asked Cynthia.

"You wanna join a sisterhood?" asked Anita.

"Not really but it sounds like something for me, don't you think?" Asked Cynthia.

"Don't I hear people doing embarrassing stuff just to join the sororities?" Asked Trisha.

"I had to suffer through high school for four years. What can they do that's worse than that?" asked Cynthia.

"This is the same as where I just came from. I thought it was over," Trisha sang.

"So, I'll just tip our waitress," said Anita.

"Oh, that's just great!" Said Trisha.

"Uh, Anita, I don't think I can finish this. May you do the honors?" Ida requested.

_'Why Anita specifically?' _Trisha thought to herself.

"I know where you're going with this guys and it won't work," said Anita.

_[Honestly, at this point, I'm just enjoying the show.]_

_'Sure is a whole lot of not helping, Jemma. I suggest you a visit to F*** Off Country.'_

"Anit, you sure don't want this. You don't want none of this. Cause it's calling you. Can't you hear your name coming from this cupcake? It's saying it. I can hear it. Can't you?" Cynthia teased as she held the cupcake to her face.

_[Anita... Anita... Anita...]_

_'Jemma__? F***! OFF!'_

"Okay guys. I think this is a little-" Trisha started.

"Anita, admit you want it. It's not like you're gonna be a 300-pounder any time soon," said Ida.

"Harsh..." said Trisha.

"No," said Anita.

"Yes," said Ida.

"Nnno," said Anita.

"Yeees," said Cynthia.

Anita blew a raspberry.

_[Just eat the damn cupcake and finish this. I wanna go home!]_

_'No. I'm not having these guys take me for a glutton on the first day!'_

"Okay, I guess if you don't want it we can ask Mrs. Velaquez to throw it out," said Ida.

"You can't 'throw it out'. She'll just lay it into you," said Trisha.

"Okay, quick question. Whose side are you one?" Anita asked her friend.

"It's Rosita Velaquez. I had no choice sister," Trisha backed out.

"Then we can stay here all day until _somebody _eats it," said Cynthia.

"Why can't I eat it? I love pastries!" Said Trisha in rapidfire as she snatched the cupcakes and shoved it in her mouth.

"Awww," Cynthia and Ida sulked.

"Eh, you were never gonna win it anyway. People would race to the stores for toilet paper before I eat anything with coconut," Anita told them.

* * *

"Welcome home, everybody!" Anita shouted as they entered their apartment.

"Huh, this place looks pretty cozy," said Ida. "I wonder if you can have a party in here."

"If I hear that again, I'm throwing your ass in that suitcase and sending it back to Nairobi," Anita threatened.

"So what are we gonna do?" Cynthia asked. "We don't start college until next week."

"We can do what ever we want but no parties. We barely know anyone here," Anita warned.

"You mean _you_ barely know anyone here," said Ida. "It wouldn't hurt to get to know a few people round here. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people our age in this building."

"I've been fine staying here without unnecessary company for four months. Don't try to change my mind," said Anita.

"Actually, it could be a good idea. We could make it a house warming party," said Trisha after thinking the idea over.

"Trisha, did you not hear my first sentence? And even if you did, like I said, _no parties,_" Anita strictly emphasized.

"Anita, give how near this place is to the college, I can guess a good 80% of this building has college students and 30% of that is freshman," said Trisha.

"Well 100% of my brain says 'no chance' and all of that says 'in hell'," said Anita.

"C'mon, not even a get-together?" Asked Cynthia.

"Or a costume party?" Asked Ida.

"Why the hell would we have a costume party?" Anita enquired. "We're nowhere near Halloween."

"I never said it had to be a Halloween party. I just wanna party," said Ida in defense.

"What about a match-making party?" Asked Cynthia.

"..." And Anita said, "You want your shit slapped, don't you?"

"What's wrong, Anit?" Trisha asked. "Not ready for a bae?"

"Does it show?" Anita asked dryly.

"Look, you don't have to find a date right there and then. I don't believe in 'love at first sight' either," Trisha continued.

"And I never believed I could become white trash but here we are," Anita retorted.

"How was that supposed to counter what I just said?" Asked Trisha.

"The point is, we're not having a party. That's final," said Anita as she left for her room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go draw. Don't worry, The Walking Dead should be on anytime soon but if you feel throwback, we have Family Guy at season three in VCR."

"Okay Anita, draw something pretty!" Ida yelled as the door closed. "Alright, Cynthia, go through the entire building and invite everybody whose our age,"

"Okay. Trisha, can you help me?" Asked Cynthia.

"Wait, we're doing this?" Asked Trisha.

"Yeah, I thought you were in on the idea," she said.

"But I thought we were gonna respect Anita's decision," said Trisha in confusion.

"When have we ever?" Asked Ida.

"When have _you_ ever?" Asked Trisha. "That's is the question."

"Look, like you said, we're only looking for the freshmen," said Ida.

"So, it would be safer since there would be nobody sneaking alcohol here," said Cynthia.

"My God, have you ever walked into an American high school party?" Asked Trisha.

"Is watching _Mean_ _Girls_ enough for an answer?" Asked an uncertain Ida.

"Guys, you know Anita just as much as I do. You don't want to get her mad, do you?" Trisha genuinely asked.

"But Trish, look at it this way. High school is over. We're adults now," said Cynthia.

"If anything, Anita was being the most mature person in this room a minute ago," said Trisha.

"Okay, Trisha, we respect your decision but let's think about the mature person in question," said Ida.

"A.k.a. the girl who's all alone in that room," said Cynthia.

"Don't use her introversion as a method of changing my mind," Trisha demanded.

"Trisha, she's been in that phase for nearly six years now and I swear to God she might as well have an imaginary friend before we throw this party," said Ida.

"We can't just go and do that get Anita ticked off," Trisha said.

"But we can't just stay in static while the world moves without us either," said Cynthia.

"You wouldn't want Anita be all left out like she used to be, would you?" Asked Ida.

Trisha stood there deep in her mind. The two girls actually had a point. It's always healthy to try new things. Anita had developed art skills over the four-year split but she was still somehow the same old awkward introvert she met in Standard Seven. She met them all but they never seemed to shift her. She basically stayed the same.

That's it. Things _have_ to change...

"I gonna regret this, but it's for the best..." Trisha sighed. "Let's throw the party tomorrow night."

"We knew you'd come through," said Ida.

"Now come on. We gotta go make some invitations..." said Cynthia as she ran out of the apartment, Trisha being yanked by the arm behind her.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter is gonna be the actual party. Hopefully it might be longer if I do it right. Please let me know how it was and I some things need improvement.**

**Also, share this story to people you know. Seriously, I need everything I can get if I need to do comedy right. **


End file.
